Destiny Will
by xXchantillyXx
Summary: The war isn't over and the Signers will need all the help that they can get. Besides, Yusei finds something that can change his life forever... YuseixOC JackxOC CrowxOC AkizaxOC. Rated T for some language and maybe some sexual contents.
1. The Legend : Flashback from the past

First chapter of a LONGGGGGGG story ^^ Hope you'll enjoy it ^^

xXchantillyXx

* * *

><p><strong><span>The Legend : Come back to the past.<span>**

"I could enchain you, you know?"

_"__It wouldn't be that bad to be enchain to you"_

It was a dream. Of course a dream's not real, but Yusei has the feeling that it could be real. He needed her, more than he thought. But how could you want a girl that you don't even know if she is real or not? Yusei is about to find that a dream can quickly become true.

* * *

><p><em><strong>There's a legend. A long time ago, there was <strong>__**five**__** elected **__**with **__**the strength **__**of the five**__** elements of Nature:**__**water,**__**fire, earth**__**, wind and **__**lightning. Their mission **__**was to protect the **__**signers **__**of a**__** great **__**threat. The threat**__**had a name**__**: **__**Draconis**__**. **__**A **__**vile and **__**cruel **__**being **__**who wanted **__**the power of the **__**signers to call the Crimson Dragon in order to take over the world. To do this,**__** Draconis **__**has transmitted**__** to five of **__**his servants **__**the power**__** of the elements**__** but in a **__**much more**__** shadowy form: we've got the protectors, the power of light and the servant, the power of dark. A war begun between the two side. The dark**__** side **__**was **__**about to **__**win the fight **__**when suddenly**__**, the holder **__**of the water **__**sacrificed **__**himself **__**to protect the people **__**and the**__** signers**__**. **__**A huge**__** tornado**__** made**__** of ice has swept everyone except the light side and the signers. Draconis and his servants were **__**trapped forever in a ice prison. The holder of water was too and the world was safe. But "forever" doesn't mean anything and the Signers are about to find war is**__** destined to end **__**and it **__**is not**__** yet **__**unfortunately. It's up to them and only them to bring back peace in their world. Wait, them alone?**_

* * *

><p>"My Queen ! They're to many ! We must retreat !"<p>

A woman, hair and eye color silver, were looking the battlefield. She thought calmly, despite the desperate situation in which they were all : Her, the Signers and her people.

"Destiny..." the owner of the dragon's head said.

I turn back to see one of the five chosen one. I looked at him with apologizing eyes.

"I know that we are powerful My Queen but, at this point we are running to our death ! Plus, you're the last one with the power to control the water. If you die we all do ! You're protection come first !"

"You're right Julian, owner of the fire"I said,sadly " But I can't let them destroy the world. And most of all let the Signers die. I swore on my own life that I will protect them and everyone here, even if I have to sacrifice myself. And that's what I'm gonna do." They all shook their head sadly. I then continue my speech.

"Julian, owner of the fire, Nicolas owner of the earth, Alexis owner of Lightning and Anthéa owner of the wind, come closer please."

They obeyed without questions.

"I... I really wanted to thank you all for what you did for me. You always were there for me in any circumstances and I won't ever forget that." I said sadly.

"My Queen... What are you saying? I mean we're all saying together right ?"

"No Nicolas... I've got something really important to do, you just have to escape with our people in the mountains. It is really important that you protect the Signers when I'll be gone."

"Gone ? But where ? What are you planning to do Destiny ?" The owner of the dragon's head was beginning to lose his temper hearing her speaking like she was going to die.

"... I'm going to get you out of here. All together and in one piece. Now go we don't have time to argue about this, they're coming !" I shouted.

They all started to cry as they were running to the exit. Just one of them was standing in front of her.

"Destiny... I can't let you..." He were stopped by her hand on his mouth.

"You have to... Don't worry. You know the feelings that I had and have for you. Even if it was forbidden... Even if I die today, I'll be with you in your heart. Now save yourself. Take this as an order from your Queen."

"But I..."

"No ! You are the owner of the dragon's head, the leader of the Signers ! You have to live ! The fate of the world depends on you and on your survival ! If you don't do it for you do it for me !" I yelled angrily.

He simply nodded as I saw tears forming in his eyes. He was starting to leave when I quickly joined him to give him a passionate kiss of good bye. I left as I whispered in his ear

"I love you..."

* * *

><p>I was walking across the battlefield, slowly. I wasn't even scared by death, I was afraid for the others.<p>

"_I hope they were able to escape."_I thought.

As I walked, the ground started to become cold, very cold. My power was beginning to awake. I stopped in the middle of of the battle. I was surrounded and trapped.

_"No come back huh? Well I guess this is it... Don't worry my love. I will follow your soul wherever she is... I promess. Just live... For the human race, for your friends and for me. Goodbye everyone and thanks"_ I thought as I smirked for myself

"Fine now bring it on everybody ! I'm completely yours." I shouted around me.

That was an incredible occasion for my opponents. They were able to kill the most powerful element of the five. They didn't hesitate a second. they all started to run in my direction I concentrate myself on all of the element on earth. I was so focused that I wasn't able to hear their scream of victory. A huge tornado formed around me. A one so cold that it was impossible to survive if you were coming too close to me. I managed to trapped Draconis and his servants in a prison of ice. I was proud. I was able to protect them all... I did my thing, I gess now that i can give up. I fell on the ground exhausted.

* * *

><p>First chapter finished ! ^^ Hope you liked it !<p> 


	2. The Beginning : All's back to normal

The beginning: Everything's back to normal.

Chapter 2 is up ^^

* * *

><p>Ten thousand years later, the war between the Signers and the Dark Signers was over. The light won the battle and Goodwin was defeated. Everything was back to normal.<p>

Now our heroes was preparing for the WRGP, they were planning to build a new engine to win this. They were at Zora's house and for free.

It was a beautiful day at New Domino City. Crow was working, Jack was drinking his Coffee (again xD) and Yusei was working on their Duel and the twins, Leo and Luna were at Duel Academy, studying.

The evening came and everyone was reunite at the boy's place. As he was entering in the room, Leo suddenly shouted :

"Yusei ! I wanna show you a new combo I learn today ! Let's duel !"

"Leo... Sometimes I can't believe I'm related to you..." His sister told him.

"What ? I just wanna duel him ! Where's the point ?"

"I can't right now Leo, sorry I have to finish this repair before tomorrow, maybe later." Yusei said.

Leo was sad, Luna was laughing and Yusei was focus on his repair, well a day perfectly normal for he then turn the TV on and put the infos :

"...Scientists are worried about the recent climate changes that are appeared in the city. Temperatures drop and rise in record time. The wind is stronger than normal. We recommend extreme caution if you go out. it would seem according to our reports, that the elements of nature are completely deregulated. But the strangest thing is that this phenomenon only affects Neo Domino City. We will keep you informed of the situation."

"That's weird... I mean why just in the city ? Normally it would affect the entire planet. Doesn't look good all of that." Crow explain.

"I agree for once. Perhaps it is just temporary." Jack said

Yusei was silent. The truth is that he apprehends the fact tha it could be a new ennemy the cause of all this mess. But it's hard to believe that someone could you know... control the elements.

"Yeaaah you're right Jack it's just temporary. Well sorry guys. Gotta go some deliveries to do, see ya !" Crow took his Duel Runner and left the other.

"What do you think of all of that Yus' ?" asked the blond-haired man.

"I don't know, we'll see where it goes... I need some sleep I'm going Jack. Good night man"

"Yeah you too Yus' See you tomorrow"

* * *

><p>Yusei was in his bed, thinking about all kind of things but mostly about what he heard earlier.<p>

_"All this stuff about elements his weird but I've got the feeling that we can do something about it. I just hope It won't getting worse than it already is. Anyway I will do all I can to protect the city and the people." _He thought as he fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em>"I could enchain you you know ?"she said.<br>_

_"It woudn't be that bad to be enchain to you..."_

_ Yusei came closer and closer. They could feel each other breath. At last, it's Yusei who kissed her lips. The kiss was soft but at least passionate. We could feel all the love and kindness that they felt for each other. When they finally broke the kiss, Yusei was the first to speak._

_"You're gonna win... I believe in you. And I will be there in every step of your way."_

_"I know and I'm gonna need you in this battle... I can't do this alone, even if I am powerful like everyone seem to believe."_ _she said, embarrassed._

_"Don't worry I'm not the only one who's here for you. Everyone is behind you, watching your back, protecting you. They all love youand respect you. You're not alone Destiny..."He said, reassuring._

* * *

><p>"WHAT THE...!" Yusei awoke suddenly, out of breath and sweating.<p>

_"what a dream... What does it mean ? It's been two days that I always make the same dream. Who is she? I never saw a girl that beautiful... Wait no. Not a girl, a woman. What am I talking about ? It's a dream ! She doesn't even exist. I have to stop that and now." _He tought for himslef.

He laid down and thought as he tried to fall asleep once again

_"Destiny huh ?"_

* * *

><p>Chapter two ^^<p>

I'm trying to make it quick.

It's been two days that I am in my computer non stop lol

Hope you like it

xXchantillyXx


	3. The elements : An Incomplete War

The elements: An Incomplete War.

Here's the chapter 3 ^^ Enjoy =)

* * *

><p>During the night, Yusei heard the wind blows. They were right on the TV: the wind blows too hard and it's too hot for the month of February. It was 4.00 a.m. when Yusei decided to get up to watch over the window. He noticed that the others were up too.<p>

"Hey guys, you're up too huh ?"

"Yes Yusei, it's too noisy around here !" Said Crow looking out the window.

Akiza suddenly burst into the room panting and completely wet.

"Guys ! We've got a huge problem ! You won't believe what's happening in town !" She yelled at were all shocked by her behavior, she was completely panicked. Jack then came close to her. He seemed worry about her.

"Akiza, don't tell me you were outside alone and without any jacket. You weren't right ?"

Akiza looked at him, confused. "Are you kidding me Jack ? I'm saying that there's a tornado in town and you are worrid because I could catch a cold ?"

Everyone was stunned. A toornado in town ? That was impossible but they all believed her of course. "You have to come with me, we must go where the tornado goes !"

"This time it's you who's kidding me Akiza ! You want us to through a storm ?"

"Would you just trust me ! This tornado is weird ! I mean... Did you ever saw a boreal wave ? Well it's the color of this one ! Look at the window !"

They all watched trough the window and what they saw left them eyes widened all at once : a huge tornado was destroying everything around her. Despite the damage that she was causing, it was a beauty to watch.

"I don't get it Aki. What do you want us to do ?" asked Luna

"I've got the feeling that we can stop that thing but I don't know the way.."

"You're right Akiza. I've got that sensation too. I said we all go there. I mean we have to protect the city at any cost. Even if we are helpless we have to go there." Yusei said. His head was telling him that it was too dangerous but his heart was telling him that something needed to be done.

They were about to leave the place when Jack's cell phone rang.

"It's Carly" He answered the call

"Jack are you hearing me ? I'm close to the tornado ! I know it is dangerous but you should really come with Yusei and Crow and everyone else ! There's... You won't believe me but I can see someone in... in the tornado ! Someone inside the storm and controlling it ! No wait actually they are many maybe three I can't be sure !"

"Are you serious ?"

"Yes but that's not all ! There are four person in front of the twister ! It seems that they... Jack can you hear me ?"

"Carly ? Carly ! The call cut...We have to go there come on !"

They left the place on their duel runner while Leo and Luna were with Mina in her car. Outside, it was a real apocalypse. The sky was dark almost black although the sun was starting to rise.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile...<em>

"Julian ! Watch out !"

"Urgh...Thank's ! I can't believe they're back and that powerful !" Julian said

"What are we gonna do without her...? It's impossible..."a Green-haired girl said, sadly.

"Anthéa... look at me." She rise her eyes to see the red-headed boy in front of her.

"Remenber what she said, she believe in us and counting on us. We have to win this for her. Let's try to not disappoint her okay ?"

"How are you doing to be that strong Julian ?"

_"That true. I'm the older with Alexis... They are too young to go through all of this. They're missing their Queen. Me too but we have to be strong for her and for the Signers" He thought_

"You will be too in a few years, don't worry. Alexis ! Come on we've got to stop that thing before it's too late !"

"I agree but without Des' it'll be tough..." Answered Alexis. _"Wait I feel something... Something that didn't felt for an eternity... Akiza !"_

_"Jack !" Thought Anthéa. _

_"Luna !"Thought Nicolas.  
><em>

"Everyone ! I felt it too. The Signers are coming ! We've got to hurry but remember : the protection of the Signers comes first ! Let's go !" Exclaimed Julian.

* * *

><p>"We're here guys !" Said Yusei.<p>

They stopped in front of the tornado where the security was already.

"Oh my god ! Everything is destroyed... Huh ? What is it Kuribon ? You are feel it too... Something big is coming..."Luna said for herself.

"Trudge ! How is it ?"Asked Crow

"Bad. Really bad. We don't understand anything. There's no clouds in the sky but there's is that storm. First all those things with the weather and now this ! We don't even know how many times it's gonna last..."He explained.

An officer came closer to them.

"Sir, we've got news ! It seems that something has stopped the twister. She doesn't moving anymore. Some witnesses told us that four people were there ! Just in front of it !"

"Carly told me the same thing. Now if you'll excuse me !"

"Jack ! Where are you going ?"

"See that tornado ! Jack Atlas doesn't allowed that something is destroying our city ! Not even if it's related to weather !" the ex-king shouted.

Then he ran off followed by the others. Once they arrived, they were all confused. Four poeple were already there like the officer said. But the weirdest thing was that they seemed to have stopped the disaster. The tornado was beginning to disapear. When two man just came out the tornado.

"Humph ! If we can't even have fun now." One of them said.

"You really think it's funny Cadenza, owner of the dark fire?"

"Oh my my ! Julian it's been a while, owner of the fire." He smirked.

"Remember of us as I see guys!" The other smirked as well "Oh your dear Queen's not with you ? What a shame !"

At those words, Julian rushed on the dark-headed one. But Alexis prevented him from reaching his target.

"Don't Julian we're not strong enough for now..."he whispered.

"Grr... Don't even try to insult Destiny you bastard !" Julian yelled.

the two boys smirked at the other four.

"Well sorry but we've got things more important to do huh Vins ? Like you know free our master !"Cadenza said

"You're right... What wait a minut... My my isn't this the Signers... And most of all in a flesh ! What an interresting day !"

"Don't even try !" The four person, those who seemed to be the good guys, stood in front of the Signers to protect them.

"Humph today you won a battle but not the war ! Remember that she's not here anymore and it would surprise me if she came back one day ! See you laaater my friend hahahaha !" The two men began to fade and disappear completely.

* * *

><p>Yusei, who watched the entire scene was confused.<p>

_"Are they here to protect us ? But from what ? Who was those two guys from before ? And did this Julian said Destiny earlier...?" he thought._

The other Signers were as confusing as him. They all wanted to know what was going on here. But they all decided silently to wait a little bit and watch.

* * *

><p>"My... Julian are you okay...?"<p>

"No Nicolas ! He dared insulting her ! He smirked at her and ruined her name ! Plus, he were threatening the Signers ! All bastards !"

"Hum Julian maybe we should... You know explain to them." Anthéa said, pointing the 5d's.

Julian nodded as he was getting up. He looked at them six and remembered how they were ten thousand years ago.

_"My god they changed so much... That was predictible after all this time..."he thought._

Julian was approaching them slowly, followed by the other three.

"I'm Julian, this is Nicolas, Anthéa and Alexis. You don't know us but, believe me you did before. And we know all of you as well. After all of that happended today I guess we need to talk." He expressed.

"Nice to meet and I guess so." Said Yusei

* * *

><p>Here it goes ! Chapter 3 ^^ Hope you enjoyed... Oh my god he's gonna kill me !<p>

Jack: Wait a minut you whorm ! Did you call me ex-king ?

Me: Well yes ! It's the case ! You're not the champ anymore ! It's YUUUSEII !

Yusei: What is it ?

Me:...You know what ? Forget it !

Jack: No no and no ! Jack Atlas is the king that's all !

Me: O.O if you says so...

Akiza: Well well :/ **xXchantillyXx doesn't own Yu Gi Oh 5d's** Me: Thank's Aki ;)

Akiza: You're welcome =) Come on girl ! Let's shopping !

Me: Hum... I'm out of money...

Akiza:... sorry...

Me: Save it...

Don't forget to review ^^ If you've got some suggestions for further in the story big kiss everyone and thank's to those who add my story to their favourite ^^

**xXchantillyXx**


	4. Explications

Chapter 4: Explications.

Jack: What are you gonna do again ?

Me: If you just shut up maybe you'll know...

Yusei: She's got a point...

Akiza: Yep everyone quiet ! **  
><strong>

Me: Here we go ! Enjoy !

Jack: Humph !

Me: He is heavy...

* * *

><p>"<em>I guess we need to talk" He expressed.<br>_

"_Nice to meet you and I guess so."Said Yusei.  
><em>

* * *

><p>"I guess you noticed that the weather changed lately. There's an explication for that. And trust me it's not really rational..." Explained Julian.<p>

"We can see that. Apparently those guys who were there earlier can... control elements ?" Asked Luna.

Nicolas was approaching Luna as began to talk.

"I'm afraid it's more complicated than that..._My God she's even more beautiful..._"

"Let us explain the entire thing. Alexis could you...? Julian said.

"Sure. I'm pretty sure that you don't know about the Legend. Ten thousand years ago, there was a great war. Five elected were able to control the Elements : The water, the fire, the wind, the earth and the lightning. They were protecting the entire world with the help of the Signers and the Crimson Dragon. Everyone was very happy and peace was everywhere. But one day, an individual called Draconis wanted the ultimate power : The Crimson Dragon. In order to call him, he needed all of your mark. The Dragon's Head, The Dragon's Wings, The two Dragon's Claws and finally The Dragon's Tail. Draconis managed to give to five of his servant the same abilities as us but in their dark form. A war began between the Light side and the Dark side. During this Erea, our side needed a leader. We chose the Owner of the Water to be our Queen. Unfortunatly we weren't strong enough to protect the Signers so..." Alexis stopped his speech, a tear was forming in the corner of his eyes.

"Alexis... Let me continue..." Anthéa said, drearily. He simply nodded as Anthéa began to speak.

"Like Alexis said, we weren't strong enough to protect...well you. So our Queen sacrified herself. With her power, she managed to trapped Draconis and all his servant. But in the end, she was trapped with them. After that war everything was back to normal. And now they're back but as we see Draconis isn't free yet and it means that our Queen isn't neither."

The whole team listened carefully to the story when Akiza asked something.

"I don't understand something. If this Draconis guy isn't free yet then why his servant are ? It doesn't make any sense !"

"Contrariwise Akiza, it's logical. You see the day our Queen put an end to this war, she had to be the closiest possible to Draconis so they were trapped together. His servants were trapped too but not at the same place. I guess that magic faded and the ice melted. That's why they are free before the two others." Alexis expllained.

"I've got a question too."

They all looked up to Yusei. "What was the name of your Queen?"He asked.

Julian noticed the mark on Yusei's right arm, it was the Dragon's Head. _"Oh no ! He musn't know or his memory of his previous life will be back ! I don't want him to suffer... We can't even be sure that she will be alive when she'll be free from the Ice..." _

"It's Des..." Anthéa was stopped by Julian's hand.

"You don't need to know for now." Julian said coldly.

_"That's weird. I'm pretty sure that he said Destiny earlier. So why he doesn't want me to know her name ? _Yusei thought.

"Something that you don't know. Draconis"s got the ability to create what we called the element's demons. They are small, not very strong but really really annoying. The can control one elements and they fade away when they are destroyed. By the past, you helped us destroy them during the great battle, with your Dragon. If i've got a good memory : Stardust Dragon, Black Rose Dragon, Ancient Fairy Dragon, Red Dragon Archefied and Black Feather Dragon right ?"

"That's right" Yusei respond.

"AAAHH Stardust Dragon ? So cool ! Our Queen will be so glad to see him again !" Nicolas exclaimed.

"You're right they were really good friend the two of them... Oh sorry we forgot to mention that each of your Dragon were real ten thousand years ago and our Queen is able to MAKE them real, like you Akiza." The red-haired said.

"You mean that she is a psychic ?" Akiza asked.

"Sort of...Don't worry you'll understand later. The most important for now is to...Urgh !"

The Element's owners fell on the ground in the same time and they seemed to suffering.

"It's too powerful... He is awake..." Anthéa said, panting.

"Yes, he is and itt means that she is too. And they have her. We must deliver her !" Alexis exclaimed.

"But that's impossible just the four of us..." Nicolas said, darkly.

"Let us help you all"

The Signers wanted to save her. They didin't know why but they knew that it was important.

"Thank you everyone...We will need it. Anthéa tell us what's the wind is saying to you."

Anthéa nodded and close her eyes. When she reopened her eyes, they were emerald green and fluorenscents.

"The wind's telling me that they are in the North of the City. She is really weak and... Wait ! She is awake ! She is alive !" She yelled.

"That's amazing now we've gotta go and save her. Anthéa could you guide us ?" Questionned Julian.

"Anthéa is the only one who can feel people's soul." He whispered to Yusei.

"I get it" He responded.

"Now let's go !"

* * *

><p><span>Me:<span> And voilàà =)

Jack: It sucks.

Everyone: JACK !

Jack: WHAT ?

Me: Nothing.

Jack: you're angry...? Not the whip not the whip !

Me: Excuse me everyone I have to commit a crime see you later on the next chapter ! Love you all !... Come here Jack !

Yusei:... **xXchantillyXx doesn't own Yu Gi Oh 5d's**...

Everyone:...

Akiza: Don't worry ! She won't do it right ? I mean killing him, will she?

Yusei:... You don't know her like we do apparently...

Everyone: Yep...

Don't forget to review ^^ Bye ! 3

(Next chapter coming soon : The Queen of Water : The release.)


	5. The Queen of Water: The Release

Chapter 5: The Queen of Water, The release.

Yusei: So! Am I going to see you this time?

Me: Hum… Surprise Surprise!

Yusei: Hum…

Jack: Doesn't matter! What's happening to ME in this chapter?

Me: Well… Let's just say that your heart is taken by someone that you don't even know the existence xD . Actually you know who but you didn't noticed yet ;)

Jack: WHAT? That's impossible! The King can't be in love with someone! Except himself!

Me: For the umpteenth time, you're not the King!

Jack: Urgh…You are really lucky to be my sister!

Me: I know =D

Akiza: Okay could we read the story now?

Me: Yep! Here it is!

* * *

><p>"Anthéa, now ?"<p>

"On the left ! It's right here !"She said.

The group stopped in front of a huge mansion. The atmosphere was heavy and the air, oppressive. We could feel all the darkness that was escaping from the house.

"My god... I forgot how bad their souls were...Julian they are too many we can't do this." Said Anthéa, painfully.

"We can't give up. We need to save her and don't forget that we have the Signers with us. Anything is possible if we've got the Crimson Dragon on our side."

_"He seems to be their leader."supposed Yusei._

"Okay, here's the plan. Anthéa, is there some Elements's demon in there ?"

"No there isn't. I'm just feeling Cadenza, Vins, Our Queen, Draconis and a fifth, but I don't know who that could be. Maybe Alvin or Fortes." She explained.

"Okay, Draconis must be weak at this point so I think we can managed to reach him. Cadenza and Vins must be too, after all the power that they wasted earlier, so the only one that we've got to be aware of his the fifth." The fire owner exposed.

"You're right. Their souls are weak and peaceful. It means that the both of them are asleep."Anthéa said.

"Okay."He started to walk in Akiza's direction. "I know your ability to make Duel Monsters real. Could you do it for us?"

"Of course, now because of Yusei, I'm able to control it so it would be easy."The psychic duelist said.

"Right. Thank you. One more thing you see that barrier around the castle ? Its a magical one. It makes duel monsters real. This means that even you Yusei, Jack, Crow, Leo and Luna can use your monsters but only if the situation gets dangerous okay?. It could be useful."

"It's evil..." Anthéa said, lost in her thought.

"Don't worry I'll protect you." Jack said _"Wait ! Did I really say that?"_

"Thank you Jack." Said Anthéa, thankfully as she started to walk toward the mansion.

"Well well Jack! Stop dredging already man! We don't have much time for that!" Exclaimed Crow, laughing.

Jack didn't respond and followed the others toward the house. As they entered in it, the 5d's noticed that everything was old, even ancient as if it belonged to a different time. But most of all, light was missing. Everywhere, it was dark and disturbing. Luna was close to her brother and showed a worried face.

"Don't worry Luna, I'm here to protect you." Whispered the Earth owner.

"Thank's Nicolas"Smiled Luna as Leo looked at her, jealous.

"Everyone, it's this door. We have to be careful. I can feel two souls in there. I think it's Draconis and Our Queen."Murmured Anthéa.

"Okay. Let's go."Alexis said.

Julian opened the door carefully. It was a huge room who seemed to be the center of the castle.

"They must be somewher... "Began Nicolas. He was stopped by the scene unfolding under his eyes. Once they all looked at it, they gasped loudly. A woman was laid on a couch inconscious. The group noticed her long silver hair, they of course deduct that it was the Queen. Draconis was in top of her, kissing her. Actually, it wasn't romantic at all. He was, in fact, taking the low energy that she had left. They were so shocked that they didn't react for about two minuts. At last, Julian did.

"Hey Bastard ! What are you doing to her!" He yelled, furious.

Draconis finally looked up, slowly. He was diabolic. He had long black hair and luminous red eyes. He was kissing her so hardly that he had a little bit of blood on his lips. He looked each person in the room and finally stopped on Julian.

"My my. It's been a while. Julian. And you've got some friends with you as I see... The Signers huh ? You finally found them. Oh what a shame! I didn't even introduced myself! I'm Draconis! And, to make everything clear, I want to destroy your world in order to bring a new one to MY image ha ha ha!"Draonis laughed darkly.

"What a monster..."Akiza said, worriedly.

"But at least, my dear Akiza, you know everything about my intention. No misunderstanding." Draconis expressed, sarcastically.

"Evil as always Draconis. Those ten thousand years in Ice didn't change you right ?"Asked Anthéa.

"Well yeah...euh no. Sorry. By the way, your Queen is delicious! It was the best kiss I ever had!"

"Draconis! Bastard" Julian shouted.

"My god, Julian. You should just calm down. We could think that you're in love with her...Are you?"He smirked.

"None of your bisness! I'm just respecting her! More than you that's for sure!"He answered.

"Yeah yeah. Look I would LOOOVE to talk to you all the night with coffee, cakes and all the usual things but I'm out of time right now. If it's her that you want, you'll have to deal with him."D

Draconis pointed a form behind him. Suddenly, the form vanished. A giant crevice formed under Julian's feet. He would have fall if he didn't jump in the right time.

"Fortes... Owner of the dark Earth. I should predict that it was you." Julian conclued.

"Hey! Sorry to interrupt your discussion but she is mine! I've some small things to do with her if you understand what I mean. She's got an amazing body you know..." He looked at the inconscious girl on the couch with eyes full of lust.

"You pervert! Don't even dare put a simple finger on her!"Shouted Alexis.

"Hum... She's got many pretenders huh ? Guess we'll have to fight for her. Too bad she's asleep... She could have enjoy it the festivity."Smirked Fortes

"No!" Draconis yelled "Don't waste your strengh for something that stupid like the two idiots right there! Don't worry we'll have some occasions to settle our accounts. For now their dear friend is too weak to do anything and I really want to put an end to this stupid war! It could be interresting to fight against her once again."

"Hum... Not cool." mumbled Fortes.

Taking advantage of the occasion, Anthéa provoked a storm in the room. Everything was fast after that. Julian took the Queen on his shoulders and yelled at everyone in the room to leave. Five minuts later, they were all outside the magical barrier, panting.

"Why did we have to leave? Shit! I mean we could have finish it right here and right now! You're all strong enough to take these guys on right ?" Screamed Jack.

"No. That's where you're wrong Jack..." Explained Anthéa. " You see, we seem to be strong like that. Many people who came to learn our secret told us that we were pretty much like God. But that's not the case... To be honest, we are weak right now. The true strengh comes from here.

She pointed the Queen and continue. "It's her who gives us the strengh to fight. She uses her energy and transmit it to us. Without her, there's nothing that we can do. I guess with could say that she is the source of our power."

They all then looked at the woman in Julian's arms. Yusei was looked at her when his eyes suddenly widened.

_"It's...It's her... That woman in my dreams ! I can't believe it! So I was right. Destiny and the Queen are one and the same." He thought. _

"Do you have a place to stay?" Asked Crow, concerned.

"Unfortunatly no. We've just arrived in town, this night when we heard about this weird tornado."Answered Nicolas.

"You should stay with us. Plus, she need to rest. You all need to rest." Proposed Yusei.

"Are you sure? I mean we don't want to bother you..." Said Anthéa.

"Don't worry, it won't be the case." Smiled Jack (Yep ! He can !)_"What's happening to me name of God ! Why am I nice with her ? I don't even know her... But I don't it just feel natural with her." He thought. _

"Thank you all! You are saving our lives ha ha!" Exclaimed Julian.

"You saved the entire city from total destruction so I guess it's the less that we can do." Said Crow.

"It's gonna be totally handsome! Hey Jack did you see that huge storm in the castle? So exciting! And they are staying with us! So cool!"

"Leo ! Stop that would you ?"Luna said, calmy.

"Okay let's drive her to our place."Yusei conclued.

* * *

><p>Finished ! I really want to thanks people for all reviews and everything! hope you liked it ^^I worked all the night: It's 03.20 a.m. in France! =D<p>

(Next Chapter: **The awakening of a Hero.**)

Akiza: I like this chapter, you thought about everyone this time! =)

Me: Yep ! Sorry about that ^^"

Yusei: Well good work! Can I disclaimed ?

Me: Sure =)

Yusei: Myyy Dear friend **doesn't own Yu Gi Oh 5d's** but she **owns her Other Character.**

Me: Thanks ! See you later everyone... Wait a minut...where is..._  
><em>

Jack: I'm not in love... I'm not in love...I'm not in love...

Me: My bro is irrecoverable...


	6. Memories

I'm so so so sorry. Where I am, I've got no connection. I enjoy the fact that I've got one! So I update that and I hope you're going to enjoy! Kisses to you all ^^

* * *

><p>The team finally arrived at the house and Yusei drove Julian to his bedroom.<p>

Julian put gently Destiny on Yusei's bed.

"Could you take care of her Yusei? She could wake up at any moment and we need to rest, we used too much power."

"Sure." He was staring at her. _"It is her. I've been waiting for her."_

"Another thing if she seems to suffer, just make her drink, she must lacking of water."

"No problem." Julian left the room. Destiny suddenly moved.

"_Indeed she seems to suffer…" _Yusei took her in his arms.

"Destiny…" She was panting and exhausted. It made Yusei angry, very angry. He didn't know why but seeing her suffering that was something that he couldn't bear at all. "What did he do to you?"

"Yu…Yusei…" She purred in her sleep. _"She knows my name? Don't tell me that my name was the same ten thousand years ago!"_

"It was Yusei." A voice suddenly came out from behind. Yusei turn around to see a man, Tall black-haired with glasses.

"Who are you? How did you end up here?" Yusei was suspicious. With everything that happened, you can't really know who is your friend and isn't.

"Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt. I'm William and I am the elements guardian. It's me who gave their power to the five elected. I felt that she was free from the Ice and her power guided me here." William's look became more serious "Yusei could you call everyone I need to show you and the other something really important." Yusei hesited but at last accepted. He's got nothing to loose anymore and if it can help then why not?

Everyone was in Yusei's bedroom and waited for what they were supposed to see. William introduced himself and said.

"Basically it concern only Yusei but it's important for everyone to know."

"William!" Nicolas shouted "I'm so happy to see you! Let me guess you found us because of Destiny right?"

"Yes, I didn't know your face from now. By the way, you've changed so much in five thousand years. He said smiling.

"Yep! Ha ha! Oh don't worry he is a friend." Everyone nodded as an approve to the Signers.

"Okay first let me tell you about an ability of mine. I am able to show to people the past events. You see like some sort of visions. And that's what I want to show you. But let me warn you, when you'll see the past your memories will come back entirely. It could be a real shock." The 5d's were listening carefully when Anthéa interrupted him.

"Don't tell me you're going to show them the…"

"I've got no choice. I have to show then. They have to know the entire story Anthéa, and you should be happy. If their memory comes back to them, you know who will remember of you as well."

"…" She was speechless after those words. She wanted more than anything him to remember of her.

"Let's travel to your past everyone" The guardian concluded. Then a great light appeared out of nowhere and envelop the team.

* * *

><p>When the Signers opened their eyes, they were flying in front of a giant castle. It was like the manor of Draconis but bigger and most of all: It was white.<p>

Suddenly, a girl with a long white drees came out of the castle.

"Destiny…" Whispered Yusei.

"Yes." Julian said "Like the good old time."

She was running and laughing despite the fact that she was obviously chasing by something or someone.

"Come on Yusei! I've got a meeting with everyone else! Stop playing with me!" She then hides herself behind a three. Suddenly a man jumped out the same three and took her in his arms from behind.

"Too late, I caught you…" He whispered in her ear.

Our heroes were stunned. "Yusei, it is you!" Jack yelled.

"Yes, and that's not all" William smirked.

"Yusei, you're such a kid! I mean Julian is waiting for us and you're here running after me in MY castle! Don't you have any shame? Really!" She smiled.

"I LOVE playing around with you, you know that?" He smirked. He really enjoyed making her angry.

"Yusei, you bas…" She was interrupt by a hand on her shoulder. "Have you finished Des'? Or do you want make us wait longer?" Another shock for everyone. It was Jack.*

"Oh I'm sorry everyone. We were about to come! I swear!...Thank you so much Yusei! You're so lucky that I love you!" She whispered in Yusei's ear. And another shock again for the Signers.

"Did she say what she was… loving you?" Everyone looked up in Yusei's direction. Him, was looking at Destiny and was incredibly calm. He then looked Crow who asked the question. "Yes, she did and I knew it. I saw it in my dreams but I didn't know that all of this was real."

"It was" The gang looked William "That was flashbacks from your past Yusei. When the magic started to fade away, your memory became to come back as well. That was your memories from your previous life."

"I see." He responded.

William then looked at Jack and Akiza. "You too normally should have some dreams about your previous lives." The two concerned looked down. Akiza even blushed a little.

"I remember…a man." She started.

"You mean someone like him?" Crow asked.

She looked down to the scene to see her with her hairs just a little bit longer than now, hand in hand with a man. "Shit!" Alexis whispered.

"Alexis…" She was stunned. _"So that was him…"_

"Jack?" William questioned.

"Yes I know." He stared at Anthéa who was blushing harder.

"Perfect then! That was the first act." He smiled. "For the second, I'll need only Yusei."

Yusei was surprised but in the end agreed. He saw his friends one by one disappeared and was finally alone. He looked at William with a confused look when William began to talk.

"I'll show you an important moment from your previous life. But it's personal that's was I'll leave you for a moment if you don't mind."

"I don't" Yusei was nervous actually. _"What could it be?" He asked for himself."_

* * *

><p>Once again a light appeared and Yusei found himself in a bedroom. It was looking old but not so much and he was alone. He walked in the room when he joined a balcony in the front of him. Here, he saw well, himself and Destiny talking.<p>

"_I could enchain you, you know? You shouldn't be with me." She sadly said._

"_It wouldn't be that bad_ _to be enchain to you…" His eyes were full of love. Doesn't matter all the pain, doesn't matter the war, the lies, the anger, doesn't matter this cruel world, he loves her._

"_Are you sure of __yourself because, If we begin, I won't let you leave me." She was more than serious. She wanted to be honest with him when she loves someone it is for life._

"_Where would you want be to go without you?" He stroked gently her silver hair with one hand. With the other, he made her looked at him in his eyes. "Destiny I love you, even if you are a normal woman, even without power. I love you the way you are. And not even Draconis could change the way I feel. I want you to know that." Destiny's eyes whined. She hugged him with all her strength. "I do too Yusei and I want to promise you something. I'm immortal. But I'm going to follow your soul wherever she is. You're the one I know it. Even if we loose this war, I'll always be with you." _

"_You'll with this I'm sure of it. You're strong and I'm not the only one who's respecting you. Everyone do. They believe in you and love you. You're their Queen."_

"_Thank you." She whispered. They then went closer to each over for a kiss. A passionate one, like if it was going to be the last. All their love for the other was in this kiss._

"_That is…My dream." _Yusei thought.

* * *

><p>Here we go the seven chapter will come soon! So be patient^^<p>

**xXchantillyXx**


	7. Destiny: Awake?

Okay... First of all, I really want to say sorry... The thing is, I lost my imagination about this story lol! And I had scholl and bla bla bla... But now it's okay, I'm back for good ^^ Here's the chapter 6 of Destiny will =)

***Al is Alexis** =P It's shorter so better xD

Akiza : Wow it's been a long time...

Me : Yes I know four months... Sorry!

Jack : Anyway! Go on already...

Me : I knew it here it comes... Good old things never change...

Jack : What?

Me : Nothing, Save it.

Yusei : Alright so, here's the story.

* * *

><p>Everyone was downstairs as William and Yusei were in his room.<p>

Truth be told, it was tense. The 5D's remembered everything and like Will said, it was a real shock. They remained their past love and it was fustrating. In everyone head it was : Does he still love me ? Did he forget me ? Does she have someone else in her life ? And all this stuff. Jack had enough of all of that and decided to break the ice (Yes, you know my brother's temper...).

"Anthéa I remember and well I think we should concentrate on this treat and think about all of that later. What do you think everyone ?" He said, eyes closed. Everyone smiled on relieve and nodded. A little sentence like that obviously was enough for every person in the room to relax.

"By the way, I wonder what's happening upstairs." Crow said looking at the stairway.

"I do too but let's trust Yusei. He will probably tell us... I hope anyway." The blonde-haired answered.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, in Yusei's room.<em>

"Here, you know everything now." Yusei was... hum... shocked, confused, all you want. All he dreamed of was real and plus, he felt that the woman he's been waiting for was laying on his bed, unconscious.

"Okay, so what now?" Yusei said, out of his thoughts.

"It is not up to me to tell you." The man said. He then turn in Destiny's direction. "I'm not the Queen. Yu have to wait for her to wake up. She's strong. Her strengh will come back quickly. You know... I met her far before she became a Queen, even before she gets her powers. She was already as strong as she is. Destiny led a revolution herself against the previous King. A real tyrant. After that, the people were categorical : She was their leader and I knew. I knew, she was a chosen one and most of all, the only hope of the world." William made a short pause and looked at Yusei, straight in his blue eyes. " Promise me you'll protect her."

Yusei's mouth slightly open as he smiled. "I do."

William and Yusei made a handshake and William fade away, disappear in the shadows.

The raven-haired duelist sat on the bed and stared at the sleepy beauty. _"I will, I promise." _

* * *

><p>Suddenly, a huge gust of wind shattered the windows of the house when Al ran in Yusei's room. "We've got trouble. Vins found us!" Alexis shouted, got up and got downstaires. He went out the room. Outside, he saw the disaster. The four, now five, Element's owner in front of Vins, Cadenza and Fortes.<p>

_"Shit, they can't battle here... There's too many people." Yusei thought, angrily._

_"We already thought about that." A voice in his head responded. It was Anthéa. She was looking zt him with apologizing eyes. "But there's no escape... I'm afraid so." _

__Anthea's eyes turned emerald green, fluorenscent as the wind began to blow around the Signers and the owners of the Five Elements, like a barrier to protect them. Julian joined his hand, and in a fire ball appeared a soul. The blade was on fire as Julian's eyes became bright red. Alexis rose his right hand, who was becoming black. Lightnings from the sky started to fall on it as his eyes turn bright yellow. And finally, Nicolas put his hands on the ground, bright brown eyes, waiting just in case he should get in the fight.

_"It sure is impressive." Jack wondered._

* * *

><p>A great battle followed. Mostly in the sky. The warriors, good ones didn't want to destroy the entire city. Tee Signers could only stand there and watch. Watch their beloved... wait. What? Hum their friends risk their lives to protect the city and... well them. Without warning, Akiza summoned her Black Rose Dragon for help. Alexis smiled, he knew that she would help, even if it means be in danger. That's the way she was. After thirty minutes, everyone were on the ground again, exhausted but not defeated yet. Of course their opponents were in top form thanks to Draconis's power.<p>

"We'll never get trought this, it's over..." Anthea whispered. Everyone knew that she was right. After all the stuff they had to go throught, it was it, the end of everything they knew. The owners fell on their knees. Luna started to cry, Crow shook his head, sadly. For the first time, the Signers were ready to give up. If people with so much power are defeated, it was impossible for them to do anything of use.

Cadenza went toward the group, the wind disappeared as Anthea was laying on the floor, breathing hardly.

"Ah! After ten thousand years, you're all finally giving up. It was about time. You can't win this, it was decided since the very beginning, don't you see? We are te chosen ones not you!" He smirked at them. "You're doom."

The red-haired man put a finger in Anthea forehead. "I gess I'll begin by her, she can be really annoying." He gave her an evil look. A fire ball began to form on his fingertip.

_"Finally, I'm going to die. I'm so sorry Destiny, we're not strong enough..."Her last thoughts were for Jack and Destiny._

She closed her eyes, waiting for death. When, out of nowhere, a peak of Ice came kick his head away, Cadenza's red eyes whined.

"Don't dare giving up! Any of you! Damn it!" A voice came from the door way. They all looked in the voice's direction. There was standing Destiny, in the doorway, painting heavily. Destiny ran in Anthea's direction and helped her getting up. "What were you thinking? Don't expect me to forgive you if the world's end is coming because of you weakness!"

Julian, Anthea, Nicolas and Al weren't angry or sad but tears were forming in their eyes. Destiny was always frowning but finally gave them a smile. "Sorry, I made you wait. But I'm back" She simply said. "Now it's time to kick their sorry butt." They all nodded.

The 5D's were looking at the scene in front of them, mouth open.

"What is she again? A Queen?" Crow said, laughing. "She sure's got her temper. Destiny is a real leader, big time!"

_"This is it, we're gonna see her true power." Jack and Yusei conclued._

* * *

><p>Yep a little cliffhanger! Sorry about that but she's awake ! Finally ! Shorter than before but don't worry it has to be the following chapter.<p>

Jack : She doesn't own **YuGiOh 5d's but do own her OC's**.

Me : Thank's bro ^^ See you all later... Woooow it's 4.26 a.m. here I've got to sleep a little bit ! Love yoooouuuu!

**xXchantillyXx**_  
><em>


	8. An evil love

Hello everyone ! Its me again :) I want to thanks all the people who's following me :) example : Pokegirl360

She's following me from the beginning so thanks to you. And everyone else of course ^^

Here's the chapter 7 of **Destiny will** :D hope you'll like it 3

**xXchantillyXx**

* * *

><p>Yusei : What do you have in store for us this time?<p>

Me : (rolling my eyes) You're about to find out sweetheart ;)

Yusei : (blushing) right...

Jack and Crow: (laughing really really loud)

Me : What is it ? Did I miss anything?

Akiza : (smirking and whispering) I think you've got an effect on him, he likes you a lot I gess...

Me : (blushing hard) Y-you think?

Akiza :(nodded,always grinning) Yep ;)

Jack : Okay time for the story!

Yusei and Me : (staring at each other)

Jack : Yusei! Stop watching my sister!

Me : huh? Aah hum anyway here's the story.** I don't own YuGiOh 5d's but do own my OC's.**

* * *

><p>There it was. Yusei thought that the end of time was coming.<p>

Destiny turned back to the evil warriors with a smirk. The four others joined her in front of them. Thanks to the White Queen, their strenght was coming back slowly. The Signers could've sworn that Destiny was having** fun**.

"So where were you Cadenz' ? I won't prevent you from reaching your goal you know?" Destiny said, smirking. Cadenza growled at her remark. He then started to smirk the same way.

"I would continue but, you are on my way little girl." He said as he took his soul then put it back into the sheath.

"Well that is sad. And since when it is bothering you to have me on your way?" She paused for a moment. Her face became serious as she continue. "You know, I really think you're all, without exceptions, pathetic." The Signers's eyes whined.

"Does she really think that she's in a good position to provoke them all ?" Crow said. The others stayed silent as they watched the fight intensly.

"I really mean it. Don't you see that Draconis is using you? The time will come when I won't need you anymore and believe me. Knowing him like I do, he'll take all of you energy and then... poof. Nobody's home anymore. All he's doing is using people, including you." Destiny said as she crossed her arms.

Yusei was looking at her whe she spoke. She sure was beautiful and strong. In her one piece suit, white as snow, including the pants and top. Exposing her neck and neckline. She was also wearing white heels, everything was connected by a zipper, starting from the middle of her belly and arriving at her chest. He was completely lost in his thoughts, all he could see was her.

"Are you trying to make us betray Draconis?" Vins yelled, which made Yusei out of his reflexion.

"Yes, that's exacly what I am trying to do. But not for my benefits, for your own good. We don't have to fight against each other. Why are we fighting again?" No responds, from anyone. "I'm gonna tell you why! Because of one and single man! Your so-called master! And because of what? Thirst of power and all that stuff, well I'm tired of all of that! Don't you think it is time for you to live a normal life? I don't know have a family or something or do you really want to wander forever? Without end and without any purpose?" She shouted.

Obvioulsy her words reached their target, no one found something to say back to her. They were all standing in front of her, looking down. Destiny smiled to herself.

_"Maybe, after ten thousand years, I can make them understand that war isn't the only way out." She thought._

She was about to speack again when she gasped, followed by the Four Element Guardians behind her. Anthea and Nicolas fell on their knees as Julian growled.

"What's going on?" Jack asked as I came to support Anthea.

"G-Get back, Jack. **He **is here..." She said weakly.

Jack gave her a confused look and was about to ask who was here but someone else responded to that very question.

"**I** am here. Ha Ha Ha." An evil voice laughed and from the darkness emmerged Draconis in flesh. "Oh long time no see, Des' He he."

"You!" She growled. "I should've know it. Stay away from them." She stepped back at the Signers and stood in front of them as a protection.

"Oh but you don't know? I'm not here for them. I'm here for you honey." He smirked. "You know I'm planning to become King ad you know without a Queen, it wouldn't b-"

"Stop talking! Not even in your dreams, I would rather die than becoming anything to you! I already heard that nonsense before! But if you've got trouble to hear then read on my lips : Never!" Destiny cut him off.

"Wow that was cold." Crow said, jokingly. "but well send!" Destiny smiled at him then turned back to Draconis.

"Oh how sad, ou know I really love you Des' I told you before. You will be mine... " He closed his eyes and paused but just to reopen them. They were bright red and really freacking. "...or anyone will never have you." The white-haired girl gasped.

"I forgot that part..." She whispered. At that moment, Julian and Alexis came as well before Destiny. "No! Don't stay here! He.."

That was to late, the two men where in a huge water ball. "Des', if you're not doing anything, they will drown..." Draconis laughed evily.

"Release them, I won't say it twice!" Destiny shouted.

"Hum..? Why would I?" If there's something Destiny can't stand, is someone playing with her nerves. She suddenly joined her hands, the same way Julian did earlier. A snakesoul* appeared. The soul changed into a whip.

She ran toward him, wrapped the whip around his neck and sent him flying behind her. At that moment the ball cracked, releasing Julian and Alexis. Destiny's soul changed into a blade like it was before. Akiza ran to Alexis.

"Are you okay?" She asked with a concerned-tone. Alexis smiled.

"Yeah, thanks. I lived worse than that." He responded. Akiza smiled back. The red-haired duelist helped him to get up.

Destiny smiled at this gesture. _"It's been a long time huh Alexis?" She used telepathy.  
><em>

_"You're telling me Des', at least she's remember me, that's all I was asking for." He thought back._

"Good." She said. "Wait a minute... W-Where are they?" She started to look around but couldn't find Draconis or his servants. "That's impossible they all disappeared! Come back here you cowards!" She fell on knees, breathing hardly.

* * *

><p><em>"What in the..." Yusei thought as he walked in her direction. <em>

He remembered what Julian told him earlier. She must be thirsty, she didn't drink since she woke up.

"Destiny..." He whispered as he embraced her. He didn't know at all why he was hugging her but he wanted it so badly. Since he saw her, he was always thinking of him being with her... forever.

"Yusei..." She said as she looked at him."Hum... I missed you." The Queen smiled. She hugged him back with all her force. In ten thousand years, it was the first time she felt that she was alive. And with him again. "I guess the great battle won't be for now." She conclued as she pulled back but still had a hand on his shoulders. He just nodded and stared at her, straight in her eyes. He noticed her thin lips and coudn't help but crashed on it with his own ones. He was kissing her like in his dream : Like if it was the last time.

She was, at first, shock but soon return the kiss. He hadn't changed for her, he was the same. Caring, gentle, always listening, in a word : wonderful. But most of all, he was her only reason to stay alive and fight. As the kiss ended, Yusei took her in his arms, bridal-style and took her in the garage. He made a sign to the others, make them understand to follow him.

By the time, they reached the garage, Anthea (who was in Jack's arms) had fallen asleep and so did Destiny.

* * *

><p>Me : Creepy... How can I make Draconis in love with Destiny? Seriously...<p>

Jack : (nodding) Really, freaky.

Akiza : Hey Chris, always out of money?

Me : Uh... Why?

Akiza : Hum, I take that as a yes. Anyway you've got something to explain to the readers. What is exactly that** snakesoul**?

Me : Oh yeah thank you Rose. Well it's a soul who can be : blade or whip. For those who knows SoulCalibur IV you should know what I am talking about ^^

Yusei, Crow and Jack : We know !

Me : Yeah... I know. By the way! Yusei, you own me a rematch at SoulCalibur! I lost once but you'll see next time!

Yusei : (smirking and put his hand on my chin) I can't wait...

Me : (blushing REALLY badly) huh... yeah... right...

Crow : (smirking) How long will they seaching each other? Really...

Yusei : (smiling) No need to seach, I found. (leaning and kissing me)

Me : (smirking as the kiss end) Ha! Finally!

Yusei and Me : (laughing and kissing)

Crow : Anyway, happy ending... Don't forget to review! And Remember **Chantilly doesn't own YuGiOh 5d's but do own her Oc's.**


	9. Friend or Foe ?

Okay I know... I'm terribly long... But you know : SCHOOL ! But Here it came ! Holidays ha ha ! So here is the Chapter 9 of Destiny will.

Let's recap. Destiny and Anthea passed out after the fight between them and the others. Yusei and the others thinks that they can rest a little but something is going to happen...

Jack : Well... You made us wait sis'.

Me : Sure did. Sorry about that... I was kind of... busy.

Crow : No prob' but the question is... The readers... I'm pretty sure they're not really happy...

Me : I'm sorry everyone but guess what ? I'm in vocation ha ha and that means more time to write ! Big time.

Akiza : Hum Chris ? The story...

Me : Oh yeah, right Yusei ?

Yusei :** xXchantillyXx doesn't own Yu Gi Oh 5d's but does her Oc's**.

Me : Thanks sweety (smirking).

Yusei : More than welcome (smirking as well.)

Crow : Okay lovebirds let's go.

* * *

><p>"Okay this was... pretty intense." Crow mumbled. He was sitting on the couch next to Anthea, who was always passed out. As for Destiny, she was still in Yusei's arms.<p>

"You're telling me, I'm not even thinking that we've got our place in that battle." Jack said, looking at the ground.

"You are so wrong..." A whisper came from the White Queen. She opened her eyes slowly to look at the blonde. "Without all of you, we wouldn't even be here... You saved us all by the past..." She said, very weakly. She looked up at Yusei and nodded. He put her down but help her to stand on her legs.

"She's right." Julian said as he came in the garage. The owner of the fire glance at Destiny. She nodded again. "Okay let me explain. Actually, you saved the entire world twice. The first one was the war between you and the Dark Signers, you already know that. BUt in secret, you saved the world a second time... from the Crimson Devil."

Jack's eyes widened. " Wait a sec. We know all of that. The fact that I am-"

"Burning soul. Yes and Yusei Clear Mind. But you don't know everything. The first time you used your powers to seal away the Crimson Devil. But, we weren't even born at that time. I'm talking about many years after that. Draconis managed to release him once again. That's when you saved us all. We weren't strong enough. Even Destiny wasn't at the height. We were hopeless and then you fused all of your dragons and summoned... The Quasar Dragon."

"What?" They shouted in unison.

"That's right. And plus this made Stardust Dragon and Red Dragon Archfiend, well let's just say, evolved." Julian continued.

"What do you mean "evolved"?" Akiza asked.

"That's how you got Shooting Star Dragon and Scar-Red Nova Dragon." Everyone turned to see Destiny leaning against a wall behind then, arms crossed. "Anyway, you saved us all back then so... You can still do it now. I mean, just us on our own, we aren't able to win. I'm conscious of that, but with you on our side... Nothing is impossible." Her face started to soften. "But don't worry, they are weak for now after everything happened. We've got time. Now hum... Could I, you know, drink something? I'm going to die right now." She chuckled.

Crow smiled at her and walked toward her. "Let me." He said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks man." She smiled back.

Crow left the room and a silence fell. Destiny started to feel really uneasy. She was perfectly aware of what was going on.

"Okaaay. Let's break the Ice that's my specialty." They all looked at her completely confused. " Oh don't play dumb with me. Come on you remember who you were loving back then. And so what ? Isn't it a good thing ? You should disclose things right now. After the discussion, you will feel release, you'll see."

Once again, the group smiled at her. But she noticed that Yusei was, eyes closed with a huge smirk on his face. She chuckled to herself. She saw that Anthea was awake and apparently she was okay. Jack noticed too.

"She's right. Come with me." The blonde said, grabbing in the way Anthea's arm.

"Huh ? What the...? What are you doin' exactly?" Anthea said more confused than ever. Okay, she wasn't really listening to her Queen and friend. She was way to busy starring at Jack all the time since she woke up.

"Just follow me." The voices became more distant and disappeared. Destiny was silent but soon burst out laughing, followed by Al, Julian and Nicolas.

"Ha ha. He didn't change ! I worked for nothing what a waste !" She pretended to wipe a tear from her eyes and then turned to Akiza, who was looking at her amused. "What is it?" She asked, always laughing.

"Was he... already like that years ago?" The red headed girl asked, looking in the direction were Jack and Anthea were gone.

"Yeah he was ! Even worse ! One day he and her were arguing and guess what? He put her on one of his shoulders and got her to their room. What happened in there is a mystery... Okay we can imagine. But when they got out, they were on two little clouds ! Since that day, he's always doing what he just did when time is up for some explanations... In private of course !" Destiny was still laughing really loud, holding her belly which made Yusei smile.

_"Good to see that she didn't loose her sense of humor." _The Head's Signer thought.

Akiza was starting to laugh as she spoke. "Don't tell me they're gonna-"

"Sshhh!" The white headed girl put a hand on Akiza's mouth. Now the two girls where laughing for... well for nothing.

"What do you think ?" Julian whispered to Yusei.

"Must the nerves." He whispered back.

"Must be it." He chuckled.

"Water is here!" Crow appeared and held out the water to the Queen. "Huh what's happenig in here?" He said, raising an eyebrow. Destiny took the water and thanked him. She then returned to her talk with Akiza.

"Good things never change. They were already like that before, really close. Things are like they should be once again." Julian sighed in relief. Yusei, Alexis, Crow, Nicolas and the Twins nodded.

* * *

><p><em><span>Meanwhile, in Jack's room.<span> _

The former King pushed Anthea in his room and closed the door behind them.

"Could I know what's your probl-" She was cut off by Jack lips. He made her came closer by wrapping his arms around her waist. She was shoked at first but then understood what it means.

_"He didn't change a bit. Always overreacting." _She laughed internally.

Anthea wrapped her arms around Jack's neck to deepen the kiss. The blonde's tongue begged for entrance. The Wind girl agreed and all turned into a making out. He pushed her against a wall as he continued his task. He left her lips to take care of her neck, which made Anthea moan silently. He finally pulled away to gaze into her green eyes.

"You made me wait long enough don't you think ?" He whispered as he buried his face in her neck. Anthea grinned.

"You were pretty hard to find. But you did not need to throw yourself at me like that !" She gracefully laughed at him.

"I've got my limits." He said as he looked up to her. He kissed her gently once again. "We should get back to the others now that things are straight." Anthea showed him a genuis smile. They were together again. This was all she was asking for. "Now that you like it or not, we are together." She gave him a confused look but soon laughed gently.

"Oh but don't worry. I like the idea." She whispered almost seductive in his ear.

"Careful baby, my limits will be exceeded." He said as he walked to the door. Anthea sighed.

"I know,I know. But maybe this is what I want." She mumbled.

"What?" Jack demanded.

"Humph. Nevermind." She aswered as she joined him.

* * *

><p>Jack and the Element owner went down, Jack's arm was around Anthea shoulders. Destiny and Akiza looked at each other and laughed louder than ever. Yusei rolled his eyes, amused. And Julian just sighed as he sat on the couch.<p>

"That would be boring without those two hum ?" He said.

"You're telling me." Crow grinned at the two women who were trying to stop laughing. Suddenly, Destiny did. She looked around her with a suspicious glance. Julian got up.

"What is it Des' ?" He asked concerned.

"Alvin." She simply said back. At this moment, The Owner of the Dark Thunder came out from the shadows. Julian was ready to fight if necessary but Destiny put an arm before him. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for some explanations." He said seriously. "I guess I own you one." She stared at him and admitted that he didn't seem that dangerous for now. She finally agreed.

"Shoot." She simply said, crossing her arms.

"Too easy sweetheart. In private." Alvin responded, leaning himself against a close wall. Destiny shot him a dangerous glare.

"First, don't call me that and second, you can speak in front of them." Everyone was now in front of their enemy.

"I don't think you want me to unpack all about you past in front of them like... some things about your... family." He smirked as she gasped. In a blink of an eye, she had her forearm against his throat. Her dangerous glare transformed into a glance of pure rage.

"Don't push me too far jerk." She whispered, angrily. "You want a private discussion? You'll get one." She turned to the others in the room. "Sorry guys. I'll be right back." SHe said as she dragged Alvin out of the room, even Julian didn't had time complain.

* * *

><p>Everyone sat at different place in the room and waited. The Owner of Fire knew exactly what was talking Alvin about by "explanations". The truth is, he knows Destiny since the very beginning, she tells him everything and inversely so no wonder he knew. The only thing he was worry about is how the others will react. It passed around 30 minutes when both Elements Owners came back in the room.<p>

"So we've got a plan Des'?" Alvin said, holding her a hand.

"Sounds like it" She said back, shaking his Hand in the process. "You better be serious. Don't even thinking about betraying me." She declared as she drought her hand in his.

"Ouch. Easy Beauty." He said as pulled back his hand. "Don't worry we want the same thing." He stepped back in the shadows and disappeared.

The others were completely lost. Alvin was supposed to be an enemy, well a bad guy and they were... shaking hands ? Destiny saw their states and smiled at them. "Don't worry everything is fine." Her face darkens though. "But I have to talking to you about something. I will tell you everything that happened back there with Alvin, the whole story. But first you have to know a crucial information. Something that only one person in here knows." She looked up to meet Julian' eyes. As for him, he simply gasped and his eyes widened.

The group were listen carefully. They were of course conscious that it was something big that she had hidden from them but it didn't matter. The truth is, it was past and well, past is in the past.

"Draconis is... my brother." She stated while all the grooves clenched.

* * *

><p>Ha ha ! Cliffhanger ! I know you like it ! Sorry again for the delay =( I'm sooooo ashamed ! But now I promis I'll do better! Hope you liked it And don't forget to review ! Love you all guys bye =)<p>

**xXchantillyXx**


End file.
